Jesse in freddy’s Pizzaria part 2
by Bonniegurl180
Summary: Petra takes Jesse’s job to try and find out what killed her best friend


Disclaimer

I'm sorry for not posting in like months. I had this story ready but completely forgot I had this app ;-; please enjoy!

(Jesse POV) I woke up a room with doctors at every corner. They were talking and said some weird stuff like: It's a shame we couldn't save her. The people will be devastated. Having no idea what they were talking about. Then I sat up. "Hello? Doctor? Can you please tell me what's going on?" It was very strange. They just… ignored me… I got up out of bed and walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder but, he was completely unphased. Then the doctors walked past me making me really confused. I turned around and guess what I saw…… It was absolutely horrifying . There was me…. I saw myself… completely lifeless… dead…. The doctors covered my body with the sheets. They wheeled me away. That's when I realized why the doctors didn't see me. "W-wait… A-am I a-.. a-am I ghost?!" I looked down at my hands but they didn't look see through. I felt my head and you'll never believe what I found! I… Was an Angel! I was wearing a flower crown made of gold and silver. And a shiny halo floating above my head. And a beautiful shiny dress decorated with flowers made of diamonds. I thought to myself, "if I'm an Angel, shouldn't I have wings?" Large beautiful wings sprouted out of my back and I flew around the room. "I'm not a ghost, but an angel? I am, a hero?" I felt happiness and joy knowing that I was a good person but, shouldn't have I woken up in Heaven? I soon realized, since I didn't wake up in heaven, that must've meant I had some mission to do here on earth. Then it happened. My life flashed before my eyes. The horror of that place. My death. A baby. My friends. I didn't really know where I was so i just had to fly around the hospital to find my way out. I eventually got home and I remembered, I'm dead so should be able to fly the walls. I heard crying from a distance. I when into a room and found Petra…. crying… She was bawling her eyes out on her bed. Next to a baby crib. An inside the crib was a tiny baby. She was fast asleep. I felt so bad for Petra.. I happened to hear talking coming from another room. I followed it and saw my friends. They looked really sad. I wished I could just hug them but… I was dead. They couldn't see me… they probably had no idea I was here.

"I can't believe she's…gone," said Lukas.

"I guess her fight is over," said Olivia.

Why…? Just why ...?

Olivia: I miss her so much...

Luckas: She didn't even get to see her baby…

Olivia: Petra must be devastated… I mean, they were really close…

Axle: She was the best friend we've ever had...

As soon as I heard that I started crying myself. (I literally started crying! The story writer! That's how sad it was) My friends missed me and they were so nice. But I felt bad for all of them because they were sad.. and that explained why Petra was crying. I didn't know what to do.

(Petra POV)

I was crying so hard I gave myself a headache. For some strange reason, I felt a breeze. Which was weird because the windows were closed. Then I heard a voice. It said: ""I'm sorry.. I wish I was here for you." "Jesse?!" I yelped. "Oh I'm so stupid! She's dead! Way to go idiot!" I hit myself in the head with my phone. That day, went online and e-mailed the owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. (Whatever you do, DON'T ASK) He said to meet him the next day at 12:30. He interviewed me and I got the job. My goal was to see exactly what happened, and if my suspicions were true, I would burn this place to the ground. As soon as I got home after accepting the job, I was ticked and I said nothing about what I just did.

Olivia: Petra, what are you holding?

Petra: It's none of your concern.

Olivia: let me see..!

Petra: Hands off!

Olivia: Axle? A little help here?(they were fighting over something Petra was carrying)

Axle: Ok! Petra give it up! We need to know what you have!

Petra: Quit it! Ugh!

Axle pried my arms apart revealing a security uniform. Everyone gasped.

Olivia: No! We lost Jesse because of that place! We don't wanna lose you to!

Petra: I don't care!

Axle: But~!

Everyone started crying because they thought they were my mom or something. I frigging facepalmed. I did not care. I didn't not care if I died as long as that place was put out of commission.

Petra: I'm doing this weather you like it or not. I. Want. REVENGE.

Olivia: …….

Luckas: I don't want to you die…. Please….

Axle: Don't do this to us…

Luckas: You almost died because of that wither storm.. Just please...

Petra: Your not my dad! [insert meme here ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)]

(Luckas POV)

I loved Petra.. I didn't want to see her get killed by those robots. (They would show him footage if she died. The cameras would be recording.) This may be the last time I see her… Alive. I wouldn't be able to see her beautiful face. Her cute smile. The joy she brought to be whenever she laughed. I never did but, This would be my last chance to confess my love to her. I had to do it or else I might never had another chance to tell her how I feel. "Petra? Can we talk, alone in another room?" I ask as my eyes filled with tears. "Ok..." replied Petra with a confused look on her face. I wiped my face as we walked into the guest room. I closed the door behind me.

Petra: Ok. What do you wanna talk to me about?

Luckas: I was too nervous and kept this bottled up inside me for to long..

Petra: Um, what?

Luckas: And this last my last chance to say this but….

Petra: Luckas….??? (Petra blushed in confusion)

Luckas: Petra.. I.. I…

Petra: Luckas, What are you-

Luckas Kissed Petra!

I kissed her. She kissed me back.

Luckas: I-I love you.

Petra: I love you too.

Luckas: I-I-I wanted to tell you because… This might be the last time I'll ever see you…

Petra: You're- you're too sweet.

We kissed one last time and went to our rooms.

(Petra POV) I never noticed it but… I've had feelings for Luckas… I-I've always had a crush on him but never wanted to believe that I was "in love". And he was right. I might die. But I needed to Avenge her. I didn't realize how much pain I was putting on all my friends. Especially Lucaks. He was practically crying as he was speaking to me. He loved me. I didn't want to break his heart but, I know that I need to do something about the situation and prevent this from happening to other people. It was something I had to do. I went to my room and just laid down tossing and turning thinking about the horrible possibilities. I couldn't sleep. I was just… scared. But I had to stay strong. If she was my guardian angel, I wanted to make her proud. I eventually fell asleep and had a nightmare. I was running from horrifying versions of the animatronics. They were all chasing me with their sharp teeth and claws. My only defense was a flashlight. A bear one said: HE IS ALWAYS WATCHING. THE ONE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED. He jumped up straight in front of me and I woke up screaming. I calmed down and hoped I didn't wake anyone up. I heard footsteps and I pretended I stubbed my toe, but who screams if they stub their toe? Luckily they were gullible enough to believe me. I went back to sleep. Early that morning I got dressed and left a note before I left for work.

(Narrator) Luckas went to Petra's room to try and convince her to stay. He saw that she wasn't there and see a note on the bed. His eyes started to water as he read the note. It read:

Dear Luckas, I went to work in case you're wondering where I am. I'm sorry but I have to do this. For Jesse. I need to avenge her but don't worry. I'll be fine. But if something happens, please take care of the baby and everyone else. Sincerely, Petra.

P.s. I promise you I will come home perfectly A-OK.

Tears just uncontrollably rushed down his face as he worried about Petra. He thought: This is it. All over. She's gone.

(Petra POV) I got to the pizza place and instantly ran for the office. That nightmare did a number on me… I picked up the monitor and started checking the cameras. A few minutes later, That creepy rabbit thing was gone of the stage and in party room one. I was scared but I was too angry to care. Apparently there was a phone call. I listened to it to hear what he had to say. I didn't bother muting it because I wanted to get out of there, and fast. So I could plot my revenge. They all started moving. I was steaming with anger. I literally wasn't scared. At all. I was too angry to be afraid. Eventually the fox, foxy? Was it? I didn't remember or care. Came running towards me and I slammed the door shut. There was loud banging that faded away. It eventually became 4:00 A.M. Due to my anxiety, I wasn't paying attention to my power usage. I had 30% left. I freaked out noticing I barely had any energy left. I was more cautious the I was before. And for a good reason too. It became 6:00 and I was able to leave. When I got home, I just saw luckas quietly sobbing on his bed. I tapped him on the shoulder and said: "I'm here. Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I-I I thought you were dead…" he responded.

Petra: You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine.

Luckas: but~

Petra: No but's. Even if something happens, I'll always love you.

They had another little kiss.

Lucaks: you promise you won't leave me?

Petra: I promise. I promise we will grow old together.

Luckas: what about Axle and Olivia? They don't know about us yet. *mumbles* if we are.

Petra: We are sweethearts and always be. But we can tell them later. I don't feel like we're ready.

Luckas: Ok. Love you.

Petra: Love you to.

The next night I went to work. I wanted to look around the pizza place to see if I could find anything, but I didn't want to risk getting caught. I went to the office and immediately checked the cameras. Like five minutes later, they were all gone. Even that fox thing! I just slammed both doors shut in pure fear. This was my second night and they were already super Agroad towards me. This, in the history of night guards that worked here, haven't had all four agroad on them on the first and second night. They were banging on the doors loudly. Attempting to smash the window with anything they could find. I could hear weird gurgling noises. I saw all four staring at me through the window. I would eventually run out of power but I had nowhere to hide. The power ran out and I ran like the wind. They were behind me but I managed to lose them. I found a small room that was locked. Luckily I had the keys. I unlocked the door, went In, then locked it again. I hid behind a curtain shivering. Now, I was scared. More horrified if you asked me. I heard loud banging on the door. I instantly looked for another spot to hide in that room. I wanted to scream but I thought, maybe they can hear me? I held my breath as they broke down the door. They were looking for me. One actually spoke and said: Where are you… Killer. I uncontrollably screamed and the found me… the fox picked me up as I tried to jerk and squirm my way out of his clutches. Tears started rolling down my face as I thought: This is the end of me. They took a Freddy suit and started putting me inside. From the feet up. Then, with an incredibly evil horrifying look on their faces, they place the Freddy mask on my head. I started screaming which triggered some voice alarm. All my squirming and jostling around triggered a 911 system programmed in the suits. The wires were digging into my skin. I was yelling in agony. It hurt horribly. Help came but I passed out. I went unconscious due to blood loss.

(Luckas POV) I was in my room, thinking about Petra. I got a phone call so I answered.

Phone person: Are you Mr Luckas?

Luckas: Yes. Why?

Phone person: Well, we found Petra, bleeding to death in a suit.

My heart just stopped. A part of me was gone. Forever. The person I loved so much was probably dead.

Phone person: Hello? Mr. Luckas? Are you still there?

Luckas: Y-yes… [he starts to bawl his eyes out]

Phone person: Don't cry… She's not dead.

I jumped up screaming with happiness know she was not dead.

Luckas: S-she's not dead?!

Phone person: No. She's not. But there might be a chance she might not make it. Come and visit her if you like.

Luckas: I'll be over there in a few minutes.

Phone person: I hope you feel better.

Luckas: Thanks…

I was in pure shock. Could Petra actually die? I should've tried harder to convince her to stay.. This was all my fault. She could die because of me. I went to the living room with tears uncontrollably running down my face.

Olivia: luckas! What's wrong?!

Luckas: I-it's Petra… She~

Olivia: She what? What happened?

Luckas: She's, in the…

Axle: She's where?

Luckas: She's in the hospital ok?!?!

They gasped.

Olivia: No…

Axle: How did this happen?!

Lucaks: She was stuffed in a suit!

Axle: Now I'm mad. This has gone to far!

Olivia: what do you mean Axle?

Axle: Grab some tnt. We're Griefing this pizzeria.

Olivia: you can't do that!

Axle: why not? First they killed Jesse, now Petra might die too!

Olivia: but if we do our reputation will be ruined!! Plus we'll get arrested!

Axle: So what?! The've hurt enough of our friends already!

Olivia: Axle, no. We get revenge in a less violent way.

Axle: Fine! But if it doesn't work, I AM griefing it.

Olivia: you do you..

Lucaks: I want to go see Petra. To see if she's alright..,

Olivia: you're right luckas. Let's go.

We headed towards the hospital, crying the whole way. I went up to the receptionist desk. She seemed to feel bad for me. "Are you ok..?" she asked. "No… I-I I'm not.." I replied. "What happened?" "My- my sweet heart… Petra.." "I'm so sorry. I hope you feel better." "Thanks.."

"So are you mr luckas?" "Y-yeah. I~ I'd like to see Petra.. please." "Ok, she's resting in room 308 on the second floor. I hope you feel better." "Thanks.." Me and my friends headed to Petra's room. Then I saw her. Just laying there. She had a oxygen mask on her face and, she was wasn't moving. I picked up her hand and started crying. "I'm so so sorry… this is all my fault…" My friends tried to comfort me but, it was no use. I felt like a failure. A mistake. I just cried while holding her hand. Then, I heard her mumbling. "Petra?!" I got all excited thinking that she woke up. But I was wrong. It was a young child groaning in pain. They were being brought to a hospital room. I felt terrible. A doctor eventually came in and said that it was time for them to run some tests. "W~ will she wake up?" "Im sorry but she won't wake anytime soon… She slipped into a coma due to blood loss and we don't have her blood type. So I can't Guarantee that she'll survive." "What do you mean…?"

"Her blood type is rare, She's O-. Which is very hard to get. Even the people we found with O- blood, refuse to donate. And since we can't force people to donate…" I started crying like a hurricane. Now knowing that she might never wake up, hurts my heart. I asked the doctor if me or any of my friends had O- blood, or at least have blood test. She said we could do blood tests but the odds of anyone of us have O- blood is 5-100. "Let's go." Me and My friend each took a blood test. The nurse was right. No one else had O- blood. Except me. I was O-. My friends were in despair. I

Olivia: Y-you have O- blood?!

Luckas: Yes. And I'm going to save her.

Axle: You can't! What if you die!? We don't wanna lose a third friend..

Luckas: You can't stop me. I'm doing this.

Olivia: No! You can't! I know you care about Petra, but maybe someone else who's O- will donate!

Luckas: I will do this. Whether you like it or not.

Axle just dragged me out of the hospital, making the most petty excuse: "He's high, Don't mind him.. Heh heh…"

Luckas: what's wrong with you Axle!?

Axle: we just, really don't want to lose you…

Luckas: Well, it's nice and all that your care for me but what about Petra? She's dying! Just let me do this… please….

Olivia: If that's what you want…..

Luckas and the rest went back to the hospital, where the doctors got him ready for the transfusion.

Olivia: Good luck…

Luckas: Thanks… I really needed that..

They waved to him as they took him away.

(Jesse's POV) I happened to see Petra in the hospital… I was heartbroken.. She had much more in life for her. Now she had to be dead. Like me. But I did overhear that luckas was going to donate to help her. If it failed, they could both die… then Axle and Olivia would be by themselves…. they were the first friends I've ever had.. now they are worrying for luckas and Petra. I'm dead, so, I can't do anything. I can only float around and watch. Then I realized, could I go talk to Petra in her coma?

So that's what I did.

(Petra POV) I woke up in a dark room. No windows. Just a door. I got up and it was locked. Man that was great. I was trapped in a small room and I could do nothing. How amazing.. I ended up hearing soft voices of what sounded like of, something familiar. Then this flash of bright light shown in the room. And a figure, of a girl, faded into view. It was Jesse. I was extremely shocked. I had no idea what was happening to the point where I was speechless.

Jesse: Petra! It's me!


End file.
